


Aftereffects of Near Death

by FancyLadySnackCakes



Series: Josh and Nancy Drew [4]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Adrenaline, After Danger Sex, Aftermath of Violence, Aphrodisiacs, Danger, Danger as an Aphrodisiac, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Josh POV, Kissing, Light Angst, Noisy Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex, both are awesome, differences between fucking and making love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:19:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/pseuds/FancyLadySnackCakes
Summary: Summary: Josh and Nancy get jumped by some Tezca scum. A couple bullet pop off and the adrenaline starts to kick in. What can two dorks in love do when suddenly they find themselves in the safety of Wrench's garage? Fuck like animals of course.WildMounted asked: i was so glad to hear that you liked my angsty wrench family fic prompt! i sorta live for angst and sometimes I worry that I'm sending angst ideas to people who don't want them! also, the brief mention of the lowres getting hurt incident in your last Nancy drew fic left me so thirsty for some similar Nancy Drew angst, as i imagine our favorite hawt sauce would probably react very poorly to getting his lady love snatched up. maybe some mind blowing after-danger sex would calm them both down? <3A/N: Day 7 of Kinktober for aphrodisiacs. It seems there's not much angst happening in here, but maybe it will be enough to satisfy you. Hope everyone enjoys it regardless!





	Aftereffects of Near Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildmounted](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=wildmounted).



Josh experienced the acute sense of dread, similar to when he thought he’d overlooked DedSec’s follower count before they put Dusan behind bars. The feeling was six-times worse than back then and it washed over him like sweat as Nancy stumbled into him while they rounded the corner. A quiet, thin sound of pain puffed against the side of his neck and Josh didn’t like it. It came from her lungs - a shocking sound followed by the snap of her work heel. The Bratva hit the corner as hard as she did, skidding on their tattered sneakers until they were bracing the alley wall and racing back towards them. 

Nancy bumped backward into his open arms mid-scream when one of the Bratva pulled out a gun. Josh didn’t know how to do this stuff, but he could run on adrenal urges. It’s how he went about most social encounters, and how he avoided most too. Intuition was his friend and his gut said to grab her and run. 

This was Marcus’ skill set, but he could do this. All Josh was good at was tech and cryptography, code writing and mental implementations, but he could do this - he could do this. He wasn’t meant for Horatio’s ‘GSD’ policy, but somehow that didn’t matter because his body was moving without his brain processing commands. 

Josh grabbed Nancy as she kicked off her broken heels. 

He threw her ahead of him and into a running sprint only for a giant, skinny Bratva thug to shove Josh out of the way. Another muscle reflex pushed Josh’s foot out, tripping the skinny guy at just the right moment for the larger of the two to bump into his friend - gun firing against the brick wall - and send them both scrambling over the dirty cement ground. 

His ears rang and Nancy belted a scream. It sounded worse than her moan of pain. Josh didn’t like it when she sounded like that. He hated it. 

Josh didn’t think about luck or skill, or whether the groaning Bratva were a combination of both. Instead of thinking, he threw his foot into one or their heads, remembering the way Wrench curb stomped that one Sons member when LowRes and Horatio got kidnapped. Josh did it again and again until Nancy was pulling him away by the crook of his elbow. It didn’t matter what he’d just done, just that Nancy was safe… so he pulled her along and ran. He was too busy running on adrenaline and instinct to feel bad about the pained grunts and wet curses he left behind. 

Nancy was side jogging beside him down the alley, chanting his name under her breath. No one had stolen her. He smiled, despite feeling sick. 

The smile on his face twitched wider as she snatched up his hand and tugged him forward into a gallop. The hard ground must have cut into her bare feet… which meant she’d need a foot massage later. 

Josh ran after her, then beside her, then ahead of her. They turned another corner, paused until Josh spotted the landmark he’d been looking for when the Bratva first started harassing them. He stood at the edge of the highway while Nancy fidgeted beside him, looking behind them with nervous, wide eyes that got the capacitors in his brain swimming with power. He watched each car go by, counted the time on the street light down by the bay and found a break in traffic.

A semi honked past them. The Bratva appeared around the corner behind them and Nancy started to mutter and cry, that’s when Josh pulled her head on into midday traffic; screams and car horns ringing in his ears. 

Two lanes deep into the highway traffic and her screams sounded muffled in his ears. 

Josh counted cars and timed the speed and velocity of each one as they honked their horns, not realizing Josh knew when to race forward or when to hold Nancy close on the dotted yellow line. Each time they paused she clung to him harder. 

Six lanes of traffic behind, and Josh had them both across the freeway, climbing down a short access ladder, over a storm ditch and back on Bryant Street where the cars were nonexistent, and the Bratva were still on the other side of the highway.

“Oh, my god,” Nancy repeated; clutching his unzipped hoodie and the button-down beneath. 

Josh found himself grinning despite Nancy’s harried panting as they continued jogging through Fourth and King Street towards Wrench’s garage. Once they got there, the both of them could lay low and call for a pickup. While waiting for traffic to part, Josh sent out a group text, keeping it to the point and hit send.

‘Bratva jump. Request pickup from the garage, please.’

The ‘please’ wasn’t necessary, but Josh had to wait on the bus chugging through the intersection - Nancy twisting and turn around like they were surrounded by helicopters and machine guns - as she held his hand in her own.

His phone vibrated and a text from Wrench stared up at him. 

‘In the neighborhood. On my way, man. Stay safe and don’t do anything I would do.’ There was a winky face, but Josh stopped reading after ‘on my way.’ The bus was gone so Josh wrapped an arm around Nancy - his beautiful, ‘not kidnapped’ girlfriend - and pulled them across the asphalt, down the back alley and around the corner to the garage. 

He put in the keycode beside the metal door, feeling Nancy’s heart racing against his arm the whole time. The garage door slid upwards, and the fumes of oil, degreaser and unfiltered cinnamon from the cookies she’d brought him the day before hit him. The crumb residue was still on a dirty plate by his computer setup, but the mess smelt good and the comfort that brought was worth the forgetfulness. 

Josh smiled, feeling safe and sound, and tugged a blubbering Nancy inside before hitting the lock button with the side of his fist. The metal joints squealed and banged close; clicking in place. Flood lights banked on but that only exposed her utterly beautiful, shiny, flustered face staring up at him. 

His heart was hammering just as hard as hers - the world was a fast connection of firing synapses that made no logical sense. Pure body and brain chemicals that had never been released in such quantities before were booting up his spirits, making his want things… need things that seemed so out of place on the tail end of a dangerous moment like this. 

Nancy narrowed her eyes and parted wet lips.

“They fired that gun,” she said - frenzied - and lifted shaking hands to his undo the clasp where his hoodie was nearly fully unzipped. She snapped the claps opens and parted the green cotton with a sound that made his blood run south.

“They could have killed us!”

Before she could touch him further, Josh grabbed her wrists, feeling them shiver in his palms. He didn’t know why at first, but instead of hugging her close like he’d intended, he just pulled at her arms, and walked her backwards to the center of a cement ballast; further into Wrench’s garage where no one except for the two of them were. 

Just the two of them, he thought; heart racing. 

Nancy looked up at him with big watery eyes that reminded him of blank monitors... but they weren’t empty, they were alive like his. She seemed to know what he was doing before Josh could figure out why he was pushing her against a pile of tires by Wrench’s junk stuff - torch welder, three red gasoline canisters… one empty and the other two full, a broken tricycle and a dusty carry bag of rusted metal tools. 

She smiled - trembling and panting hotly - and worked clumsily at the fly of his pants, pulling the zipper down just as the reality of the situation hit him.

They were going to have sex. After danger, adrenaline-touched sex. 

“Josh,” she moaned against his mouth, “you almost… you hurt him.”

Even though he was slack-jawed for a bit - still catching up to what was happening and what he was doing - his chest was vibrating like that one time he forgot he’d taken his meds and double dosed. Now that they were not running, he could feel every twitch of his body. 

“You could have killed him,” Nancy said with a dry kiss to the edge of his mouth. She didn’t sound very concerned... in fact, she sounded the opposite of concerned. Every touch of her fingers made the muscles beneath contract. The gush of her breath on his face made him moan. 

Every heartbeat was fast and thick, and a part of him hated it, but he was erect and whatever she was feeling… so was he. 

“Thank you,” she hissed and bit his lower lip. Pain woke him out of a stupor and he couldn’t get her positioned fast enough. Nancy jumped up in his hands when he lifted her up on the tire pile. It didn’t seem right to do this here… in the open like this... 

Anyone could show up, he thought; a bolt of arousal running through his belly right down to his testicles.

“Anyone could show up,” he repeated his thoughts aloud, feeling like a pounding artery - like live wires making repeated electrical connections. This must be what getting struck by lightning felt like.

“... I know. It’s so hot,” she confessed, licking his lip before snagging it in her teeth again; moaning like he’d never heard her moan before. 

Josh groaned, feeling her hands sweep up and down his chest, around his neck under the hood and through the hair on the back of his neck until finally… something snapped. He knew what this was. They’d just outsmarted killers on foot, which was something Marcus did. It was a common thing Wrench did… even LowRes and Sitara. Josh never did anything on foot if he could help it and yet they’d both gotten away, and this was the aftermath of that fading violence still running through him. 

It was an aphrodisiac. Danger pheromones. It tasted like honey on his tongue, or maybe that was her saliva when he finally opened his mouth and kissed her. 

Yes. It was her, Josh realized; panting. She tasted like syrup and sweetness… like honey-flavored chapstick and something savory like donuts with cinnamon and nutmeg. Nancy tasted the way Christmas smelled. 

She sang when he pulled her into his hips, pinning her to his penis where it was tenting under his briefs until it felt like he was going to explode. This feeling… it was like burning phosphorus in his chest and further down... 

Time sped up and slowed down. 

One moment, he was spreading her legs open wide, tasting her tongue with his own, and the next he was hurriedly yanking her underwear down her thighs, bending his knees to pull them off her ankles where her feet were naked from losing her heels earlier. 

She could have broken an ankle when they rounded the corner into the alley. The bullet could have hit her…. 

Something even more terrible could have happened - something like what happened to Horatio and LowRes… or that time Marcus was arrested and the corrupt SFPD sold him to the Bratvas - those very same bathroom scum that had tried to jump the both of them. So many things could have happened to her but none of them did and Josh - for the first time - was experiencing the frenzied, illogical fear that came with the unknown, deadly force surrounding Nancy. 

He needed her. Nothing bad could ever happen to her. 

“I need you,” Josh said against her mouth, gasping - still out of breath from all that running, unable to catch his breath because she was flipping his waistband down under his erection. He accidentally bit her tongue, tasting copper and swelling when all she did was squeal excitedly and start jerking her fist around his dick. 

“We could have-“ Nancy began again but sucked in the air instead, angling him against her opening. She locked her ankles behind his back, and Josh let his body drive him forward. She was so warm… so wet and comfortable like a heavy blanket wrapped around every inch of him. He knew about weighted blankets for Aspies amongst other new tech crazes to ‘deal’ with episodes, but this was better. Nancy was his safety blanket - his worry stone. 

Josh watched her eyelashes flutter and her nose scrunch up in that weird marriage of discomfort and pleasure. He held her close, made sure his grip was sound, and then reared back to pound into her like he was a machine fulfilling a task. Endless, mindless… fucking...

“... fuck… fuck me, Josh,” she moaned and kissed him again, panting against his own gasping mouth, “we-we nearly got shot! Oh! Fuck! Yes,” she wrapped her arms around his neck - fingers sliding beneath his beanie - and gave him another kiss to the corner of his mouth, “... harder… harder-harder, please.”

Josh fisted the bunched up folds of her pencil skirt where the fabric was hiked up over her hips and started snapping his hips between her legs harder… faster. She’d never been this loud before. 

Nancy Drew - quiet and patient and analytical even when she got carried away. She was nearly screaming as he-he-

“Josh! - Josh… fuck me!”

That’s what this was. This - this was ‘really’ fucking. 

Josh wasn’t making love to her, not that this was any less intimate, but it was hard and fast, and he was sweating and squeezing his eyes shut as the bliss mixed with the adrenaline. Brutal sex. 

They were fucking on a tire pile in Wrench’s garage after a close brush with death, and Josh was grabbing her hip, anchoring an arm around her back and ‘fucking’ her as deep… as hard… as furious as she wanted - as hard as ‘he’ wanted. 

“Yes! Yes’yes’yes’yes-uhhnn… fuck me…” she threw her head back and Josh’s eyes couldn’t stop their trajectory to the loose buttoned shirt of her blouse where her breasts bounced as fast as his hips did between her legs. Saliva wet his tongue, but he swallowed it down and focused his energy on pounding into her; holding back his completion. 

 

Her manicured nails - dull but not short - were dug under his beanie… in his scalp. Nancy was clawing at him, running her fingers through the close-trimmed hair at the nape of his neck and rocking her hips down into his thrusts. It was rough; it was… the best. 

A thousand words were on his tongue, but Josh couldn’t say any of them. All his attention that was usually focused on algorithms and computer speak was wrapped up in Nancy, but not in the way it often was. His hips were slamming up into her as she leaned halfway off the three-foot-wide tire; gripping him so tight Josh felt his pulse flutter under her fingers. 

“Does it-” Josh refueled his lungs with oxygen - throwing his hips back and forth - and found himself gripping the steel railing running along the wall behind her, “-does it hurt?”

Nancy swung her head back and forth, whimpering as if it did hurt, but she wouldn’t lie to him… she never had… and she felt so good. She told him so too - that it felt good, but it was interlaced with the kind of language he would expect out of Wrench’s mouth. Coming from her, it wasn't frustrating or eye-roll worthy. When she cursed, begged and said all that… nasty stuff, Josh felt his testicles tighten and his heart rate triple. 

Nancy kissed him weakly, asking him to fuck her harder, so Josh dug his fingers into the railing, tensed his stomach and used forward momentum to ram into her; harder, faster… deeper… until the viscosity of his orgasm was fast thickening in his lower body.

The garage caught their voices and moans - the slap of skin deafening - as Josh increased his pace. For a moment, as Nancy threw her head back and sobbed, Josh felt a weird spike of renewed worry - nearly stopping his pelvic rotations - but her softness tightened. Her inner muscles clamped down, and Josh knew what that meant. She was climaxing. 

They’d done this several times… well, not this exactly. Six times - that’s how many times they’d had sex, making this the seventh time but this was different.

“I’m… I’m-oh,” she gasped, “Josh! Oh, fuck!”

As Nancy clung to him and came, Josh realized for the first time since they started pulling at each other's clothes, that he wasn’t wearing a condom. They hadn’t thought about it - he hadn’t thought about it, and that sudden realization sparked a connection in his brain. Josh felt his penis pulsate. The workings that led to his testicles began to undulate and pleasure solidified.

“I’m cumming, Nancy,” he moaned, feeling dizzy and sweaty and trying to pull away from her wonderful, blanketing tightness before he got her messy. He couldn’t… they-

“Cum inside me,” she hissed, still fucking down into his thrusts with a tight expression of bliss, “please… I wanna feel… it - you.”

Josh ejaculated right then and dropped his forehead, hanging his head down where he could watch himself dragging within her wetness.

So fast… so fast pounding… and as he came, his thrusting dick started pulling white sticky trails of semen out of her. 

Josh choked, swallowed and closed his eyes as the culmination of adrenaline mixed with physical pleasure released. There was something so human about coming inside her like this even if logically, it was risky. They would regret this later, but it was body over mind. Need over reason. 

“... yess, oh fuck. Yes,” Nancy hitched with a gratified sob and smoothed her palms around his shoulders; hugging him so hard that Josh stumbled forward, leaned over the tire pile and caught himself with arms wrapped tight around her torso. Her breath brought sweat to his neck as it billowed inside the stifling hood over his head, but the heat was fine. Everything was fine. 

She was fine. Nothing bad had happened to her, and inside she was so hot… so wet and tight. Josh failed to come up with other words that weren’t poor adjectives. It was better to stop thinking anyway. 

Cool, air flooded in around his neck when Nancy slid his hood back and kissed a hot cheek. He smiled sheepishly and felt himself blush harder; cheeks smothered in blotchy red. She didn’t mind. Nancy smiled back at him with a soft sheen of sweat, messy hair and two little dimples. 

Softly, she kissed him. The act was so different from the roughness she’d wanted a moment ago - or the need to be rough that had gripped him as well. 

The gentle, romantic touch of their mouths reminded Josh of how much he loved her - of how he’d never felt this way about anyone else in his life. This unbreakable adoration and awe-like affection. Josh hadn’t ever felt an iota of it for his own family… maybe for his friends… but with Nancy... it was different. 

“You’re out of this world,” she whispered against his lips, kissing him again with gentle plucks and light reaching licks, “you know that… right?”

“My cum is dripping out of you,” Josh said instead of what he had planned, suddenly remembering once again that they hadn’t used a condom. 

“Yeah…” she mused, laughing breathlessly, “it feels so good, doesn’t it?”

He nodded and dipped his head forward until their foreheads were touching. Honey-donut breath wafted across his mouth, reminding him that they hadn’t been able to get lunch because of the Bratva thugs. 

Josh watched her lashes flutter with sleep; exhaustion. He wasn't sure if this feeling in his muscles was the same tiredness she felt, but it was… invigorating in a way. He wanted to run up and down the alleyway, just jogging until he collapsed. He wanted to brute force a million networks and stay up watching her do yoga and maybe… maybe even do this again. 

“Yes,” Josh admitted, feeling himself soften inside her. 

His flaccid penis warmed within her, trapping his cum inside despite the excess that slipped out and stained his pants. 

This was fun, Josh thought with a broad, happy smile that got him another peck on the lips and a tight hug.

Nancy stuffed her face in the crook of his shoulder and exhaled, “I can’t believe we did that. It was… this is the craziest thing I’ve ever done. You’re a stud, Josh,” and then she giggled and Josh huffed with a bashful grin until the garage door started opening and there… standing alone with a laptop and sawed off shotgun was Wrench. 

Nancy made an ‘eeeep’ sound and clung to Josh, holding in a silent scream as they both stared at a very surprised and very amused Wrench who was blinking exclamation points at them.

His display lowered into smug underscores before rolling unnecessary r’s, “Well, now… who’s been caught with their pants down this time?!”

Josh was surprised to find that being on the receiving end of being caught - still inside Nancy - wasn’t as embarrassing as he’d thought perhaps LowRes and Wrench should have been every time he stumbled upon them…

“Hi,” Josh greeted, unaffected while Nancy hid in his hoodie. 

Wrench cackled as expected, but swung around on his heel, waltzing back out into the alley to give them both some privacy. 

While they got fixed up, Josh realized just how much mess there was when a condom wasn’t involved. He liked it. It was… hot. Very hot. 

“Can we do it without a condom again?” Josh asked under his breath as Nancy adjusted her skirt back around her thighs. She went dark with embarrassment. 

Nancy slid some hair behind an ear, threw him a heavy-lidded look, double-checked that Wrench was still outside in the alley and not hovering, before pushing her fingers inside his buttoned pants, “Don’t take this the wrong way… but that was… look, I don’t ever, ‘ever’ want to use a condom again. Is that… okay?”

“Yes. I didn’t know it felt so different…”

Outside, they both heard Wrench snicker but Josh didn’t mind and Nancy bit her lip in shy amusement. 

“Yeah,” she grinned, kissed his chin and gave him a wink, “me neither.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have the time, please leave me a comment letting me know what worked for you or what didn't.
> 
> Thank you to GingerCollegeGirl for betaing! <3
> 
>  
> 
> [DISCORD](https://discord.gg/BS4uvMK)   
>  [CURIOUS Cat (for asks)](https://curiouscat.me/brimbrimbrimbrim)   
>  [TWITTER](https://twitter.com/LydiaBrim)   
>  [INSTAGRAM](https://www.instagram.com/brim_brim_brim_brim/)


End file.
